Under My Umbrella
by Aneko Kitana
Summary: During a particularly rainy evening, Mandark thinks back on a day when he started to have feelings for the resident red-haired genius he was currently in love with. DexDark *Squee!*


**Under My Umbrella **

**By: Aneko Kitana**

Dear Readers and Reviewers:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Fusion Fall Or Dexter's Laboratory Nor Any Of The Characters Herein. I do however lay claim to the scenario and all (if any) OC's, but I rarely add them in so don't worry. I hope you all enjoy! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Content Warning: Shonen-ai, Fluff. No like, no read!

Preview: During a particularly rainy evening, Mandark thinks back on a day when he started to have feelings for the resident red-haired genius he was currently in love with. DexDark *Squee!*

**There were nights where the wind was so cold…That my body froze in bed as I just listened to it right outside the window….**

**There were days when the sun was so cruel…..That my tears turned to dust, and I knew my eyes were drying up forever…..**

** …**

**It's all coming…..back to me…..now…**

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

A long throaty sigh broke the silence of the DexLabs atrium.

In the dark, illuminated only by the moon shining in from the glass above, a tall teen's silhouette could be discerned from the darkness.

A pattering sound resonated from all around.

Rain.

Cleansing rain was falling down on the scene from above in the heavens.

The teen looked skyward, caught in the nuances of a fond memory from his short childhood, a childhood that had been cut short due to the very nature of the teen himself.

Mandark was the teen staring at the sky, paying homage, watching with a fierce and loving intensity in the cold and dark of the atrium of glass and steel.

Closing his eyes, sighing again, Mandark let the memory take him, the rain leading him blindly back in time.

"…_**Remember when we met on the street that night?..."**_

Mandark could even feel the rain dripping from his cheek. The memory was fresh, having been tucked carefully away in the recesses of his vault of a mind. The words were clear, and he allowed himself to remember….

Just to stand there….

And remember…..

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

"Is that Dexter?..."

Mandark blinked as he walked under the awning of his school, rain having caught them all off guard.

Dexter, the boy he had just thought about, was cursing, holding his books close as he tried to brave the elements to make it away from the school to the bus station.

Mandark watched as the boy allowed himself to become soaked, and as he did, he pulled his thick cloak out of his bag.

"….idiot…."Mandark muttered, wrapping his cloak about his shoulders, covering his book bag with the water-proof fabric. "First the bully…..now this….stubborn dolt….." He noted that Dexter still had a bruise forming under his thick glasses, right under his left eye.

Another sigh left his lips as he began to follow Dexter, also having to brave the elements for a time, but only his hair would get wet with his cloak on, so he believed he was good.

"…Why must he be so bull-headed…?" Mandark thought to himself. "He should have just tried to get away…..He should have called for a ride…"

But, again, he stopped himself. "Why do I care!" he thought, his feet coming to a stop.

And he watched Dexter hurry further up the path, noting the shiver that was starting to make itself known. And then it hit him, full on, almost as if he had been socked in the chest.

"He's just like me…That's why I care…." Mandark huffed.

Sighing, Mandark came to any easy realization. He still wished to be friends with the red-head in front of him. No time like the present….. But how to begin…..?

Examining his cloak, Mandark came up with an idea…..One that would undoubtedly get him in trouble with his hippy parents, and himself sick…But still, an idea.

Speeding his pace, Mandark easily came closer to Dexter, and wrapping his arm fully in his cloak he lifted his arm up to cover Dexter's head, effectively startling the boy and creating an "umbrella" of sorts above him to block out the cool autumn rain.

"M-Mandark!"

"Here….I have to walk with you to the station, anyway…"

An awkward glance, a light smile.

"Thank you…..But won't you get wet?"

"You're welcome. Nah….I'll be fine…How is Einstein?"

He had lied, of course. The rain was now pelting his left side, soaking through to his skin.

"Dee Dee told you, eh? He's doing much better now that he's safe with me…..Don't you have a dog, Mandark? ….. Anubis? Right?"

Mandark smiled at the mention of his Nubian hound. "He's doing well….Um…How have you been at the Utonium's…have the papers been signed yet?"

Dexter sighed. "Not yet…..But I love it at the Utonium house….It's…..Home….."

And they plodded along the sidewalk….Keeping pleasant conversation and good company the whole way to the station.

And getting soaked….

Together.

~*~*~* =(^3^)= *~*~*~

Mandark smirked. He had been sick for a week after that…

He laughed quietly in the dark as he remembered every detail again, running through the scene again.

It was such a nice memory…

It was his first recollection of them being civil and, well, friendly, for more than a few minutes.

"Mandark?..."

Startled, Mandark turned in the darkness.

Dark blue to light blue.

"Dexter?...What are you doing up?"

"….You know I can't sleep without you now…come on to bed…..It's two in the morning and we have a seminar to give tomorrow, remember?"

Mandark smiled broadly. "I had forgotten….But you are right…..Let's go to sleep…"

Dexter smiled back tiredly, yawning.

Mandark yawned in response, and moved to Dexter's side and accompanied him back up to their suite.

Little did Dexter know, was that Mandark had confronted his long loathed bully for accosting Dexter that very same day those many years ago.

While remembering, Mandark gently chuckled, placing one hand to his left eye. The bully had left one hell of a shiner back then…. But, Mandark didn't care then, and it was his belief that it was totally worth the trouble….

"Mandark? Is your eye bothering you?"

"Hnn? No! No….. Just a memory…"

**~Fin~**


End file.
